


Forty-Five Seconds

by Porkchop_Sandwiches



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkchop_Sandwiches/pseuds/Porkchop_Sandwiches
Summary: First-time Walt/Jesse blurb, bathtub scene, just a pinch of daddy kink. This sounds like click-bait for porn.Oh wait...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a blurb that popped into my head on this rainy day. Warning for homophobic slurs and some initial physical discomfort from sex.

The first time they do it like all the way or whatever, it’s the most fucking painful thing Jesse’s ever felt; way shittier than when he was eight and that numbing-shit the dentist stabs you in the gums with wore off halfway through his filling and he screamed his fucking face off. The dentist gave him like _way_ too much of that stuff after that and he was high for the first time, but his mom still made him go back to school ‘cause his appointment was at like nine AM, and he couldn’t stop laughing in art class and he couldn’t stop puking at recess and he felt like legit hungover on the bus home.

Jesse’s had Mr. White’s fingers inside him, but this shit still hurts. It’s worse than the time he shattered his wrist falling off his dirt bike. Fuck, it hurts so much he can’t do more than just cry into the dude’s pillow with his ass up.

“ _Jesse_ ,” Mr. White moans.

He’s balls-deep with a ton of lube and he slid in slow as shit and Jesse feels like a little bitch for not being able to take it.

Mr. White has been breathing real weird like he’s about to pass out or some shit. His hand slips from Jesse’s lower back to his stomach but Jesse ain’t hard anymore.

“Are…are you… _oh”—_

Mr. White gasps, and Jesse can feel jizz even through the latex of the condom, like the warmth at least. The dude lasted about forty-five seconds. He moves a little as he finishes and Jesse fucking hiccups.

That gets the guy pulling out all gentle and Mr. White’s leaving before he comes back and there’s something warm and wet on Jesse’s ass.

“Heat should bring down the swelling,” Mr. White says. He leaves his hand there. “Let me know if the washcloth gets too cold. I’m sorry I hurt you, Jesse. I didn’t mean to.”

Jesse’s still crying but he nods ‘cause they totally talked about this beforehand and the dude warned him and Jesse wanted it.

“Can I run you a warm bath, son?”

Fuck it if even now with Jesse’s asshole throbbing like the sub-woofers in his old car, his cock doesn’t get all tingly when Mr. White says that shit.

Jesse shakes his head anyway. “Sitting's gonna hurt like a bitch.”

“What if I fold up a towel for you? Or I could drape a towel over my lap and you could”—

Jesse doesn’t even hear Mr. White ‘cause he gets a fucking cramp down there, like in the inside of himself. He’s kind of feeling like a gooey, wobbly, under-cooked spaghetti noodle. If you threw him against the fridge he’d like for sure not stick, just fall on the fucking floor. He gets sort of nervous about the idea of Mr. White throwing him when the guy lifts him by the armpits and shuffles them in the bathroom.

Jesse stares inside the sink and picks at some old, crusty toothpaste until it’s like he blinks and he’s sitting on Mr. White’s lap in the guy’s bathtub, and the wet towel is actually making him feel better. Mr. White’s arms are around him and his hands are doing something.

Jesse has to blink a few times. “Are you peeling a fucking orange right now?”

Mr. White offers him a wedge. “Vitamin C is necessary for forming and maintaining tissue matrix, including healthy blood vessels, which includes the lining of your…backside. And it just so happens Vitamin C is leached from your body in a diet high in simple carbohydrates and junk food and alcohol.”

“Oh my god.” Jesse takes the orange wedge with his teeth and softly elbows the dude in the gut. “Can you not lecture me in the fucking bath while my ass is raw?”

Mr. White eats a slice over Jesse’s shoulder. “Sorry,” he says with his mouth full. He rubs Jesse’s knee under the warm water. “I really am sorry. We’ll ice it in a little bit and I’ll put on a movie, whatever you want to watch. For dinner”—

“I want lasagna.” Jesse eats more of the orange.

“Alright, I’ll need to go to the store and”—

“From Antonio’s. I want the lasagna from Antonio’s and bread sticks and the calamari shit.”

Mr. White chucks the peel over the lip of the tub. “OK. I think I still have the number on the back of”—

“And I want a glass of your fancy whiskey.”

Mr. White just hums and sounds like he’s gonna say something.

“And you gotta massage my legs like they did for that guy who hiked that huge mountain in the documentary we watched last night. You gotta fucking massage me before we go to bed.”

Mr. White cups Jesse’s arms and pecks his jaw. “OK, Jesse.”

It’s nice getting pampered like this even if it is only 'cause the dude wants to get laid again, ‘cause Jesse’s parents sort of never pampered him ever, and Mr. White tends to get like overly nice when he wants shit from Jesse so he might as well like capitalize on it or whatever. And Jesse finally relaxes and lays back against Mr. White, lets him lap hot water against his chest, like waving the water up on him like Mr. White’s giving him a bath. The dude’s so sorry he lets Jesse smoke in the tub, and he’s careful to blow it away from the guy. And when he stubs his cigarette out, he takes Mr. White’s hand and brings it between his legs.

“Right now?” Mr. White says, sounding surprised even though he’s already touching Jesse’s hard-on.

Jesse nods, and it’s kind of totally annoying feeling Mr. White smirk against his shoulder ‘cause they both know Jesse’s fucked up and he doesn’t need to rub it in.

“You like this, son?” Mr. White kisses him below the ear as he strokes Jesse.

He nods again and gently rocks into the dude’s fist.

“Can I hear you say it?”

Mr. White sounds way less forceful about asking, but he still does and Jesse’s just horny enough to roll his eyes and mutter, “I like it, daddy.”

Jesse gets a heavy thumb rubbing across the tip of his dick and he quivers, and _fuck_ is he fucked up.

\---

The next time they try this shit is nine days later and Jesse’s on his back with one leg hooked up almost over the dude’s shoulder like he’s some chick in a porno. Mr. White goes even slower this time and Jesse actually doesn’t want to hurl or die when he’s all the way in. He moves around more with this like stern, focused shit on his face like when they’re in the lab.

Mr. White’s eyes narrow.

The dude finds Jesse's prostate.

“Yo,” Jesse says.

 _Oh shit, that’s good._ Jesse comes all over Mr. White’s stomach. He lasted about forty-five seconds.

Mr. White smirks but it’s kind of hard to look like condescending when you’re sweating just from fucking foreplay. Then his eyes shut and he’s coming too.

Jesse claps him on the back when the dude sort of collapses on top.

“Yo, it is just me or do we totally suck at being homos?”

Mr. White snorts. “I’ll last longer next time.”

Jesse hums. “Sure thing, asshole.”

And Jesse ain’t even hurt at all this time, but Mr. White orders pizza anyway and he even sits through _2 Fast 2 Furious_ and they make-out on the couch under a fucking throw-blanket. So yeah, maybe they aren’t so shitty about being homos. If it means cuddling and dipping sticks, Jesse doesn’t really give a shit.

  


End file.
